BayFire
"I bet you didn't see that coming" -BayFire History BayFire was given up by his father when he was very young because of his magic. He didn't know it at the time, but his father was the physician of Camelot, a place where magic is forbidden. He was adopted by a a witch (Name and origins unknown) who taught him how to use his seer powers for evil. He didn't approve on hurting others for his gain, or for fun, so he left his home. On his travels he found a friend named Sammy(See his wikia page for more info) and they shared one thing, they could both see the future. Unlike Bay, Sammy had learned to harness his powers for good, so he taught Bay everything he knew. One night Bay had a dream about a girl who would change everything, someone who was his doom. Her name? Murphey Gold .Out of fear Bay tried everything in his power to avoid ever meeting this "girl". So while Sammy was sleeping one night, Bay snuck out of where they were living and he isolated himself on a abandoned island, hoping while being all alone he wouldn't meet this Girl. Right before he met Athena he found a scroll inside of the sand. He pulled it out and read it, our of fear he burned it not liking what it said. The Mysterious Prophecy (Written by Clara Thurner, part of One by Spooky Mulder.) Bay was just sleeping in his little house that he made for himself when he heard something swimming up on his beach. He walked out to see what was going on, it appeared to be a girl standing on the sand looked very frightened. Just to safe, he asked her what her name is. To his relief the girl said her name was Athena, not Murphy. Bay was so relieved that this girl wasn't the one destined to be his doom, so he decided to befriend her. They went on many adventures, witnessing each other at their best, and their worst. As they grew closer, Bay realized that he really loved Athena and she realized that she really loved him too. But neither one of them wanted to admit. It was so difficult for Bay to be around Athena when he didn't think that she had any feelings for him and he felt like he had no chance with her. So one day he bided her goodbye saying that he had other callings, and that when the time was right they would meet again and things would be different. Forbidden Love (Same as the one on the top) N/A Steps in Unison (Mhm same as the others) Bay finally found out who was his real father was, so he decided to visit him, tell him who he was and that he forgives him for giving him up. Bay however, was not aware that his former crush Athena Sea had gotten married to the King Arthur Pendragon. But he eventually found out on his return to Camelot when he was reunited with her. Then everything seemed to change, it started to be just like old times, going on quest over quest with Athena. But he knew that it could never be the same, Athena had changed. One of the rivaling kingdoms had gone to war with Camelot, Athena was going to take a portion of her army to war. Bay wouldn't let her go alone, so he followed her. Meanwhile Arthur, Athena's husband, grew rather jealous of Bay. It was how Bay and Athena had history and their chemistry was undeniable. So Arthur followed Athena's team of men planning on how he would kill Bay and blame it on Odean's (The King of the other kingdom) men. While Bay and Athena were fighting other soldiers, Arthur positioned himself near one of Odean's men holding a crossbow. He shoots and Bay get's shot, soon killed. Ships Baythena (Bay & Athena) Bammy (Bae & Sammy) Descendants None ever (He is dead) Relations Father: Blaise (physician of Camelot) Mother: Unknown Adoptive Mother: Unknown